Ice Bucket Challenge
' Ice Bucket Challenge (#133)|next=yes|nextvideo= Five Nights at Freddy's (1) (#134)}} The ice bucket challenge was a challenge the girls to raise awareness for Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or ALS for short. The challenge was a viral sensation in which many people participated and nominated others to take part in the challenge. The video was uploaded on August 21st, 2014 and was the 133rd video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this challenge. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea, Renae, and Mariya explaining the challenge and nominating fans who commonly comment on their videos and say that the fans have 24 hours to do the challenge. A list of nominated fans is briefly seen on screen. Mariya and Renae are the first to do the challenge, Renae noting that she always goes first in challenges. Mackenzie and Molly are on standby, as Mariya and Renae hop into the bucket of water. The two immediately feel how cold the water is and begin to become reluctant to go through with the challenge, Mariya saying that the weather's not warm enough for the challenge. Mackenzie feels sorry for them, as she and Molly drench the two with water. Mariya and Renae hop out of the bucket as Molly and Mackenzie grab the bucket and pour the water on the two again. Renae says that they should've brought towels as the two take off their shirts as it's too wet and cold to wear. Meanwhile, Sydney and Rashae couldn't make it to the initial challenge with the others, so they are doing it separately from them. The two hop into the bucket and drench themselves with the bucket in front of them, they then swiftly hop out of the bucket and pour the content of the bucket onto themselves. They both handle the cold rather well as it cuts back to the other girls, Andrea and Mackenzie being the next to do the challenge. The two hop into the bucket, Mackenzie dancing throughout the challenge while Andrea is reluctant to get drenched, as Mariya and Renae pour the ice water on them, Mackenzie barely flinching. The girls notice that Mackenzie's water has become dirty. The two then hop out of the bucket, while Mariya and Renae grab the bucket and drench them again, Mackenzie still not being bothered by the cold. However, it's too cold for Andrea to the point that she too takes off her shirt. Molly is the last to do the challenge, and is humorously wearing floaties on her arms. The girls reveal that they are going to drench Molly in soap, Molly not being too happy about it as the others never got drenched in soap, the girls then drench her face and back with the soap. Andrea reminds Molly that she's doing the challenge for charity, but Molly just wants it over and done with, so each of the girls drench Molly with cold water. Molly then gets out of the bucket she was standing in and gets drenched once more, as they close out the video. Trivia *The Ice Bucket Challenge was the first video to have all core girls active at the time participating in the video. *This was the only pre-AFK challenge that Molly participated in. *The Ice Bucket Challenge is the most viewed pre-AFK challenge video on the channel. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:Sydney Category:Molly Category:2014